Maybe it's not the best love story, but it's ours regardless
by Avicrai
Summary: There was another feral in those woods in 1845. Her name is Snow. She helped them escape after Logan killed their dad and taught them how to deal with their mutations. Fifty years after The Last Stand she finds Logan who doesn't remember her. Her only hope for Jimmy to remember is to go see the last person she wants... Victor. Victor/OC
1. Prologue

A/N Okay, so I've never done a X men fic before. I'm not really a comic book fan, but I do love the movies. Victor might be a little OOC in this, but not completely soft either.

Prologue

' Finally! ' I thought as I walked in the shit hole that I tracked Jimmy to.

One would think that after everything we went through together that he wouldn't make a girl work so hard. Taking a look around, I wasn't impressed with his choice of hang out.

Ignoring the strange looks from the other patrons, I went to the bar and ordered a whiskey on rocks from the creep bar tender with the sweat stained T shirt. There was a huge cage in the back that held Jimmy and another huge man as they beat each others brains out. Getting closer to the cage I sat in an empty stool and enjoyed the show.

After a good half hour the smoke, sweat, and body odor of the bars patrons started getting to me. Seriously, had these people never heard of deodorant and soap? Was it too much to ask to not have ones nostril hairs singed away because these imbeciles were afraid of water?

It seemed that Jimmy wasn't nearly done and wouldn't be any time soon so I headed out of the bar and went straight to his camper. It wasn't huge, but it was nice on the inside. A place for him to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. It even had a television.

Sitting on the couch/bed I got comfortable and waited for him to return. After a while I started nodding off

Logan's POV

It was half passed two a.m. when he walked out of the cheap trick with two huge duffle bags on his shoulders into the crisp Alberta night. He had made close to fifty grande in one night and was ready to take a long vacation. As he got closer to his camper he noticed a scent that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him.

Growling he put the bags in the drivers seat that wasn't connected to the camper and stalked to the door that lead to the intruder. Flinging it open he jumped inside with his claws unsheathed. Looking around he saw nothing out of place except a sleeping woman on his bed.

She was dressed too nice to be a homeless girl looking for warmth. Sheathing his claws he took a better look at her. Pale skin, hour glass shape, cupids bow lips, and a head full of thick white hair. Getting a little closer he sniffed around her and was sure he got a whiff of feline. Looking at her hands he noticed shiny thin cat claws instead of finger nails.

" Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you going to say hi Jimmy? " Came a purr from the woman as she stretched like the feline she was.

She smirked at him and he swore he heard some purring. Logan wasn't into playing games so he grabbed her shoulders and hauled her back outside.

Whoever she was, she sure didn't like to be man handled. She had him up against the camper with her claws extended inches away from his face.

" What the hell Jimmy?! You act as if I'm not welcome! " She said retracting her claws and stepping away.

Jimmy? " Look lady you have the wrong guy. Now if you don't mind I'd like to leave this dump. " He said going back around to the drivers side.

The woman looked shocked for a second before putting the pieces together. " Memory loss. " She mumbled. " You don't remember me. " She said sadly.

He went to climb in the truck but he words kept him from leaving. " What do you know about that? "

The woman opened the passenger side door and climbed in. " I know everything about you. My name is Snow. And when we first met your name was James. "


	2. Chapter one

A/N All flashbacks will be in thrid person as well as POV's that aren't Snow's.

Chapter one

Third Person POV

1845

Snow tore into a lynx and moaned as her blood lust had been sated and her belly was getting full. Living alone in the forests of the North West passage as a seventeen year old made her food choices slim. When she found big cats in the wild she didn't hesitate to go for the kill.

She was licking the blood off of her paws when she heard the patter of running feet across the forest floor. They got closer and closer so Snow hid behind a huge tree. Peeking out she saw a boy around her age chasing a younger boy who looked around ten. The older boy tackled him to the ground and the little boy got right back up and put his fists up.

" I didn't mean it! I didn't... " Yelled trying to catch his breath.

" Yes, you did! " The older boy yelled. " He deserved it! And you give it to him. " He said breathing hard.

He put his hand on the younger boys should and looked him in the eyes. " We're brothers, Jimmy. You realize that? Brother's protect each other. You have to be hard now. Hard that nothing can't ever touch us.

Jimmy's lip quivered. " I want to go home. "

" We can't. We stick together no matter what, and take care of anyone who gets in our way. Can you do that little brother? " The older boy asked.

Snow cocked her head in the direction they were running from. She could hear dogs barking and hissed involuntarily. Both boys looked in her direction and she came from where she was hiding. The older boy hissed at her and tried to shield Jimmy.

" Get back! " He yelled.

She just cocked her head in confusion. " Do you want to get caught? "

He looked back to see the lights from the oil lamps and the yells from the men that were looking for them. He looked at Jimmy and then back at her and an unspoken understanding was made.

" They're coming...can you run? " He asked Jimmy who nodded and the three of them started running.

" Keep on running. Don't look back. " The older boy told Jimmy.

After a while Jimmy got tired so Snow flung him hurriedly onto her back and they continued running as she led them to her den which was a few miles away in a hidden cave. Once they got there Snow told them both to stay put while she went and made sure that they weren't followed.

She did a full inspection of the land around her den before she was sure no one would bother them. Making her way back to the den she saw the older boy huddled with Jimmy trying to keep the kid warm. Going to where she slept she got one of the hydes from a mountain lion and handed it to Jimmy.

" This should keep you warm while me and your brother go gather some wood for a fire. " She said motioning for the older boy to follow.

Present day

Snows POV

" And that's how we met. " I said getting out of the truck.

Walking back to my car I couldn't help but smirk knowing he wouldn't let me just leave after that. I heard him get out and turned around with the smirk still on my face.

The look on his face told me that he wasn't amused. " You don't get to just leave without telling me the whole story. " He growled.

" In order to tell you the rest we need to find your brother. I'm sure you've seen him after you lost your memory. " I said still smirking.

Logan advanced on me and unsheathed his claws. " No more games! If you know who he is then tell me! "

My own claws grew to dangerous lengths and I braced herself for a fight. " Your brother is Victor Creed. Code name Saber tooth. "

He looked like he had been slapped. His claws slipped back into his body and he rubbed his face. " You're lying. The moron has tried to kill me more than once. "

" Then why do you have the same nose? You're both level five feral's, why else would he come after you time and time again if you two had never met? " I asked.

His brain was running over time.

" That's why we need to go to him. I can't tell you most of what happened with out him. Last I checked he was living deep in the woods where we first met. " I said retracting my claws and getting in my car. " You can stay here and wonder for the rest of your unnatural life, or you can follow me and find out everything. Your choice. "

I started the car and headed north. It took about five minutes for me to see his camper behind me. I smirked knowing he wouldn't pass up this opportunity. It was kind of like old times. I led and he followed. The only thing missing was Victor...

Flashback

Third Person POV

Snow was laying on her side watching Jimmy sleep. He had really grown in the four years since she had taken him under her wing. Victor didn't see it that way. He had taken to calling him " Runt. " She hissed at him every time he did, but it didn't stop him.

Victor had went from a lanky thirteen year old to a full grown man just as fast as Jimmy had grown from a boy to a young man. Sometimes Snow found herself looking at him differently. She would spend hours just watching him prowl around. If he noticed he didn't say anything about it.

The feelings she was having were strange to her. When her mutation manifested her mother threw her out. She didn't want people around town to know that her daughter was a freak. So at twelve years old she had to learn how to take care of herself. The forest became her home and there was no one there to explain the changes that was happening to her body. The normal changes.

The sound of Victor dragging his fresh kills into their den brought her out of her thoughts. She sat up and looked him over as he skinned both lynxes. His muscles rippled every time his powerful arms moved. Saliva filled her mouth at the sight.

Once he got the both pelts off of the large cats he began trimming the fat and flesh off. Snow stretched and purred, oblivious to Victors eyes that were running up and down her body. When he was done trimming the pelts he layed them both down on the cool stone ground.

She got up and got the bag of un iodized salt that he had stolen from the general store ten miles into town. Setting the bag next to the pelts she instantly regretted getting so close. His scent was wild and it made her heart race. There was no way he couldn't hear it.

Embarrassed, she tried to move away and calm herself down. He caught her arm in a powerful grip and pulled her body flush against his. His nose trailed up and down her neck. The scent of her arousal made him purr involuntarily.

He pulled back and their eyes met. The intensity she saw in his baby blues made her gasp. His hands wrapped themselves in her snowy white hair and he brought his lips down on hers. Heat surged through her body and she could feel moisture pooling between her legs.

" Snow? " Came Jimmy's muffled voice.

They broke apart as if they were burned. Snow went to him and pulled the pelts away. He was still laying there and she could hear his stomach growl.

" Get up and help your brother. I'll make some food. " She said helping him up.

Hacking up both lynxes took her mind off of Victors hands and lips if only for a little while...


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

Snows POV

Since Victors cabin was so close to the cave/den that was our home in the 1800's I decided to take Jimmy there to see if any memories surfaced. In the two hundred years that had went by the cave hadn't changed a bit. The pelts that they had made were still intact. I suspected that it was Victors doing.

I let Jimmy wander around by himself. He sniffed and touched certain things but it was clear he didn't remember.

" This is where we lived? " He asked.

I knew that it wasn't the Ritz but it was their home. " Back then beggars couldn't be choosers. We were happy here. " I said smiling. " I have a lot of good memories from back then. "

Flashback

Third Person POV

" Snow! We have a surprise for you! " Came Jimmy's excited voice as soon as she came within twenty feet of their den.

He took the hind legs of the bob cat that she had killed and drug it the rest of the way. Snows eyebrows furrowed at his excitedness. What kind of surprise? When she got all the way in Victor was standing there with his arms behind his back.

" What's going on? " She asked confused.

Victor smiled, a rare thing for him, and pulled the most beautiful lynx cover up that had been made out of the two pelts that he and Jimmy had spent the better part of a month working on.

" I don't understand. " Was all she could say. No one had ever done something like this for her.

Victor came to her and wrapped the pelts around her body. " It's not for you to understand. "

End flashback

" Snow? " Came Jimmy's voice.

I shook my head and looked at him. " The memories from this point in my life are bittersweet. You and your brother were the first people that accepted me for who I am, but only because you guys were the same as me. "

Just then we heard a twig snap in the distance. I sniffed the air and my heart started racing. Victor.

A few seconds go by and I looked to Jimmy who was focused on the entrance. A feral growl sounded and in came the Sabretooth. He tackled Jimmy to the stone floor and pounded his face.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. Men and their pissing contests. Jimmy got one over on Victor and had him on his back pounding his face in.

" Why didn't you tell me? Huh? Why didn't you tell me that you're my brother? " He yelled.

Victor looked absolutely shocked. Breathing in and out I knew he caught my scent. It was then that he first realized that he and Jimmy weren't alone. The rage he felt when he first smelled Jimmy's scent completely over rode everything and all he could think about is throwing him a beating. Cocking his head my way he gave me one of his famous feral grins.

" Well well well if it isn't the love of my life. " He said sarcastically.

I scoffed knowing I'd get this reaction. " Hey Vic long time no see. "

He stalked over to me and circled around a few times like I was his prey. He stopped directly in front of me and grinned. " It's been a long time... Jade. "

The rumbling of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

" Jade? I thought your name was Snow. " Jimmy said angrily.

Victor laid a paw on my chest and slid it into my shirt. When he pulled it back out he had a small pendant. It was pure jade and shaped in the likeness of a tiger. Letting the pendant go he slid his paw up to cup my face.

" You've always had the purest jade green eyes I've ever seen. " He growled.

I knew his game and didn't want to play. " Jimmy wants answers and you owe them to him. Once he knows everything you never have to see us again. " I promised.

Victor considered my words for a second. " I don't owe either of you shit. One has abandoned me and the other... " He said glaring at me. " Betrayed me. "

I sighed. " Regardless of what I did to you, he's your family. Family means no one gets forgotten or left behind. Jimmy did what he did not to abandon you but because you all were doing things that he wasn't okay with. "

" And how would you know? " He growled.

I shook my head. Men were really clueless. " Did you really think me and him hadn't kept in touch? Hell I was his witness when he married Mara. "

Jimmy's head almost flew off of his shoulders when he heard my words. " I'm married? "

" Widowed actually. She was a trickster that was working for Stryker. I spent five days killing her slowly as payment for her part in what happened. "

He nodded and sighed. " I need a drink. "

Victor was rubbing his chin in thought as I explained his fake marriage. I knew that whatever he was thinking wasn't going to be good. " Well now, seems we're at an impasse. Like you said Jade, Only I know what truly happened when we left this place. " He said gesturing to the cave that had been their home.

" Your point? " I asked annoyed.

He laughed. " My point is that if I refresh the runts memory, what's in it for me? " He said circling around as if I were a deer or buffalo.

" What do you want? " Jimmy asked.

Victors grin widened. " Nothing from you runt. " He said running a clawed finger down my face, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. " What I want is to punish my mate for her part in what happened with Stryker. "

" Your part? " Jimmy asked me suspiciously.

I shook my head. " It's not what you think I swear. "

A roaring laugh sounded all around them. " Your word holds little to no value little one. So here's the deal, I tell the runt everything and I get to punish you in every way I can think of. "

Jimmy's head shot up. " It's a deal. "

Victor didn't care that I hadn't accepted the deal. He just threw me over his shoulder and nodded his head at Jimmy that meant to follow. What had I just gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

After a little over twenty minutes we got to Victors cabin. He set me down in the snow and got his keys out. Looking at the snow covered cabin I almost smiled. It was beautiful. There were two levels and a balcony went right across the front. It had cute little windows with shutters and looked homey. So unlike Victor's style.

He opened the door and roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me in. The smell of sandalwood filled my nose and made me purr involuntarily. A low feral growl from Victor stopped me right in my tracks. There was no way I'd let him touch me like that if all he wanted was to torture me.

" Go upstairs and wash Jimmy's scent off of you. " He ordered.

I wanted to argue, but I had always had trouble denying an order from him. So I did as I was told and followed his scent to the master bedroom and began stripping. The master bath was huge and I couldn't resist taking a bath instead of a shower. Adding some of his sandalwood oil in the hot water I slid in and purred as the water heated me up.

I could hear their voices downstairs but couldn't make out the words. It was all for the best, I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know half of the shit they did back then any ways. It was bad enough that Stryker told me about Victors other women. If that's what you want to call them.

I stayed in the tub for at least an hour, sporadically turning the hot water on to re-warm the water. Sighing I turned to shower on and rinsed myself off. Once I was wrapped in a soft towel I raided his drawers to find something to wear. I put on a pair of his boxers and sniffed around and found a black long sleeved v-neck that had his scent all over it.

Hey, a girl has to think on her feet. If he really is planning on punishing me I will make it hard for him. One thing I know about Victor Creed is that he loves it when I smell like him. Not like I'm too worried any ways, I'm older and stronger than him. Not to mention my healing factor is faster than both of theirs.

Why would he want to punish me you ask? Well that's a long story and it doesn't end well for any one involved. Walking downstairs I went into the living room and saw them sitting in lavish black suede sofas. The whole room was decorated in black and cherry wood in fact. Even the huge fire place was black.

When I walked past them I could hear Victor growl. Score one for Snow. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

" So he told me what happened in the service. Now it's your turn. " Jimmy said with a steely voice.

Here we go. " Well Jimmy. Here's the thing... "

Flashback

Third Person POV

Snow stalked back in forth in the huge cage that had become her new home. Fucking Victor sold her out after he found out she was on Jimmy's side. Tests were done on her everyday and Stryker was ecstatic.

She could smell Victor's scent once and a while so she knew he wouldn't even bother saving her. What happened next was entirely his own fault. He should have known better than to trust Stryker. She never did even when he came to her with one of his famous deals.

She knew that Victor was helping him so that he could get adimentium claws but what he didn't know was Stryker never planned on giving them to him. She and him made a deal that if he got the level five feral he had been tracking, who she didn't know was Jimmy at the time, in his clutches that they'd both be injected.

Why did she betray Victor? Because he had left her. He went to fight in wars while she lost the only two people who ever gave a damn about her. She wanted him to feel the pain he had put her through. Then she found out about the women.

Oh the women... She wasn't sure when Victor became the cold hearted bastard his is now, but it wasn't her that inspired him to rape defenseless women. So no, she didn't regret what she was about to do. One night she was rudely woken and dragged to the water filled coffin and strapped in. There was another coffin across from hers and some thing smelled off but what could she do?

She could smell the adimentium and when every part of her body was pierced the three hundred degree liquid metal was flowing into her. The pain was unbearable. She could hear the other persons grunt of pain and something clicked. She knew that scent. Flashes of Jimmy as a young boy went through her mind.

End Flashback

" You as a young boy was the only reason I didn't pass out from the pain. I didn't know it was you until it was too late, but I swear I had no idea Mara was working for Stryker. " I said finishing my side of the story.

Jimmy looked like he didn't want to hear any more but couldn't help himself. " So that's it? I got these metal claws and lost my memory? "

I shook my head. " I'm sure Victor can explain how that happened. I left that horrible place once I knew you had made it out. "

Jimmy growled. " Tell me. " He demanded.

" Before you two start fighting again I'm going to get some sleep. " I said trying to dismiss myself.

Victor was on me in a second. " No funny business little one. Don't make me chase you down. "

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah because I'm so scared of you. " I said with a flirtatious smile. Getting closer to him I leaned up and whispered. " Your bed looks comfortable. I bet those satin sheets will feel great against me. You remember how I hated sleeping with clothes on... "

It might back fire on me but I didn't care. If I kept his mind on how good my body felt on his he might leave me be and forget about punishing me. His frustrated growl made me smile and I left them to talk it out.

The satin sheets did feel great on my naked body. Sprawling out on his huge bed I purred contently. My claws slid out and began digging into the satin as I felt myself getting drowsy...

I couldn't have been asleep for too long when I felt the bed dip. Cracking my eyes I saw Victor sitting on the edge, removing his boots. Once he had kicked them off her stood and dropped his pants to the ground and removed his shirt and threw it to the ground as well.

When I felt him climb in next to me I shut my eyes tightly. Soon I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He purred a little before growling.

" Sleep tight little one, because tomorrow I will make you scream. "


	5. Chapter four

A/N Okay guys there will be domestic violence and adult situations in this chapter.

Chapter four

And he stuck true to his word. The next morning I was woken to his claws digging into my back. My warm blood flowed and I cried out as he threw me into a wall. Any hopes of him going easy on me quickly faded.

My back healed as soon as I crumpled to the floor. Getting up I looked at him through sad eyes. Where was the Victor I used to know? He charged at me again and had my against the same wall with his paws around my neck. Whimpering I tried to get away... No such luck.

" Aww baby you're not putting up much of a fight. That's no fun. " He said head butting me causing stars to twinkle in front of my eyes.

His brought his claws out and forced them into my chest. " Fight me damn it! "

Coughing up blood I shook my head. " I wont do it Vic- " I gurgled. " If you want to hurt me you will have to do it knowing I didn't put up a fight. " The words came out in pants, but he got the point none the less.

He let me go and I slid to the ground and pulled my legs up to my chest. A loud roar echoed around the room as he paced back and forth.

" You deserve to be beaten to a pulp Jade! I'm your mate and you betrayed me. "

I sniffled and pulled myself back up. " You wouldn't have survived the procedure Vic. Stryker knew it and didn't care. He'd have let you die trying. I couldn't let that happen. So made him a deal. "

And with that he came at me again and threw me against the headboard. " I don't want to hear your excuses. " He growled.

I heard the sound of chains jangling and my head shot up. " Vic- No. "

His sadistic grin chilled me to the bone. " Oh yeah baby. " He said clipping the chains to hooks in the floor.

I knew adamentium when I saw it and knew that this situation was about to get way worse. Where did he get enough of it to make them? He must have known this would happen at some point. The bastard had been planning this for a while.

" Now. " He said wrapping the chains around both of my wrists. " You stay here and be a good little kitty. " He said making sure the chains were secure enough.

" Please don't leave me like this. " I begged.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. " Tell ya what, if you can get out of these chains by the time I get back... " He said looking at his watch. " Should be about ten hours, then no more punishment. We can go back to the way it was. "

" Like I would ever want to be with a monster! " Oops wrong choice of words.

He grinned sadistically again. " It's not your choice babe. You're mine that doesn't just go away. " He said tracing the perfect print of his teeth on my right shoulder.

Goose bumps formed up and down my body from the contact. " You were different man then. " I whispered.

Snorting he grabbed his duffle bag. " I was never a man Jade. " He said leaving me to rot until he got back.

Oh but he was...

Flashback

Third Person POV

Snow had been avoiding being alone with Victor since their kiss. It sprouted feelings in her that had never been there before. This particular day she found herself in the position she had been avoiding. Victor was out gathering fire wood while Jimmy hunted their dinner.

She tried to convince them to switch but Victor was adiment that Jimmy learn to hunt properly. Which meant that it would take him three times longer to hunt than it would Vic. Sighing she went about straightening their den.

By the time she had all of their pelts laid out in the correct spots she could hear Victor walk to the opening. He had enough wood tied to his back to last them through out the night.

" I see the runt isn't back yet. " He growled as he let the wood drop to the ground.

She shook her head while getting an eye full of his bare chest. It was below zero and he still didn't wear the huge pelt she had made for him. Some would have died walking around outside with out a shirt, but she knew he was like a walking fire. There were many nights she'd crawl into his sleeping space and huddle into his warmth.

Pulling the pelt they made for her tighter she went to help him build the fire. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

" No point in starting it until the runt gets back. Don't want you to have to climb in next me if the fire goes out too soon. " He said with a playful grin.

Heat filled her cheeks and she turned away from him. Did he not like that? Going back into the cave she was stopped by him once again.

" Not complaining. " He assured and pulled her into his warm chest.

His wild scent tickled her nose and made heat pool in between her legs. Sticking his nose in her neck he breathed in her arousal deeply and growled. Pulling back he looked down at her with something strange in his eyes.

( SMUT )

He backed her up until they were standing right where they slept. Victor removed her pelt and ravaged her naked body with his eyes. Pawing at her nipples he growled.

" Mine. " He said pulling her to the ground.

She wanted to get back up and stop this, but her body wouldn't let her. Everything in her told her that this was right. He removed the pelt that covered his lower half shocking her to the bone. His private was very big and it made her center leak.

The wetness caught his attention and kept it. Getting on all fours he pushed her on her back and stuck his head between her legs. Her heart raced in her chest as his thick tongue swiped her sex.

" Vic. " She trembled out.

He grunted and prowled up her body. " Mine. " He growled looking into her eyes as if begging her to argue.

His eyes pierced her soul and before she could stop it she moved her head to the side and bared her neck in submission. Pushing her legs further apart he settled in between them. Running his manhood against her wetness he growled and slid forward.

She roared out in pain and he took her innocence. Stilling in her he looked down in confusion. Her head never moved which gave him immense joy. Pawing her throat he pumped into her slowly. The pain had subsided and more liquid flowed out of her.

Her mind was fuzzy and how he was making her feel took over all reasoning. Bucking up she met him thrust for thrust as she felt her stomach clench. Followed by the best feeling she had ever had. Victor growled violently and pounded into her as his seed spilled into her. His teeth found their way to her neck and bit down hard causing her to unravel once again around him.

As they both came down from their bliss they could hear Jimmy stomping his way through the woods.

" Cover up I'll help the runt. " He ordered as he put his pelt back on.

Later that night Victor was laying in his pelts alone. Turning on his side he watched Snow sleep. He could still smell her on him and wished she's crawl over and sleep against him like she usually did.

She mewled in her sleep and rubbed her legs together. Crawling over to her he parted them and saw that her inner thighs were red and swollen. Frowning he grabbed her in his arms and stood.

" What are you doing? " She asked groggily.

He didn't answer he just grabbed the pelt he used to dry himself off with whenever he bathed and carried her out of their den. The river was fifty feet away and when she saw where he was heading she mewled in protest.

" It's too cold. " She said knowing what he was going to do.

Giving a warning growl he headed into the cold water. She instantly stiffened as the water hit her. Once he was waist deep he brought her legs around he waist and she sighed. The cold water really soothed her chaffed skin.

The light of the moon shined down on them and the whole forest was silent. Sliding his hand down to her folds he gently rubbed her clean. She bucked into his fingers making him smirk.

" Feel better? " He asked.

She nodded her head. " Much. "

He'd have to remember to take better care of her from now on. Getting out of the water he set her on her feet and patted her dry with the pelt before doing the same to himself. Picking her up again he went back to their den. Laying her on her pelts he went over to the fire and put a few more logs in.

Snow was chilled to the bone and her lips were turning blue. Once she saw Victor lay back down she grabbed her pelt and crawled over to him. He pulled her to him and enveloped her body in his to warm her up faster.

End Flashback

That was the man I remember. The man that saw my swollen skin and took care of me. The man that held me and warmed me in the dead of winter. The man I gave my heart to. I wanted him back badly.

A/N Okay every one there is a poll on my profile about the next chapter. Vote for a say!


End file.
